The invention concerns a device for cooling gases deriving from ammonia synthesis.
A device of this type is known from German Pat. No. 3 049 409. A gas-intake chamber is accommodated inside a gas-outlet chamber and communicates with clusters of pipes through insertion pipes. The system accordingly takes the relationships (nitrification) that occur during the cooling of gases deriving from ammonia synthesis into account.
Improving the yield of ammonia in ammonia plants by employing several reactors that the mixture of reaction gases flows through in sequence is known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,123). A heat-removal boiler is positioned upstream and downstream of the last reactor. The necessity of several heat-removal boilers in conjunction with their associated controls and pipelines makes a multi-reactor system considerably expensive.